


Drinking Games

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: For Bluroux who wanted :Your favourite superhero can't be a villain





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluRoux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluRoux/gifts).



“I’m sorry but that answer doesn’t count,” Nick said. “Your favorite superhero can’t be a villain.” 

“What?” Phil sat his beer down with a thump loud enough to be heard over the pounding beat of the music and the surrounding conversations. “Hawkeye isn’t a villain.” 

“He was a criminal and he doesn’t have any superpowers, so you have to take a drink, Coulson. Man up and down it,” Nick told him. 

“Drink, drink, drink!” Jasper pounded the edge of the table. After four shots, he couldn’t even dredge up a answer for B. Someone was going to be seriously hungover for his 20th Century History class in the morning.

“Nope. Hawkeye was an original member of the Avengers and never missed.” Phil pushed the shot glass away. “It’s I to you Nick.” 

“You just have a thing for archers,” Nick replied. “Or one specific one.” 

“Phil’s got the hots for Barton!” Jasper proclaimed, throwing his arms out and leaning back on his stool. “Wants to grab that fine ass and ..” 

“Hey, there,” Clint said, catching Jasper as he started to slide off. “ I can see you guys started without me. Who’s turn?” 

“Nick’s,” Phil said, hoping his blush would be mistaken for heat; the bar was getting warmer by the minute. 

“Phil’s. He’s refusing to admit he lost a round,” Nick said at the same time. 

“Fine.” Phil grabbed the glass and drank the clear liquor. It burned down his throat and hit his stomach hard. “There. Happy?” 

“So Hawkeye’s not a superhero?” Clint asked. “Or do you just not want me to know you think I have a nice ass?” 

Phil coughed and the world grew fuzzy, the vodka doing it’s work. 

“Not just your ass. He goes on about your arms too. Got a thing for being held down …” Jasper began to babble. 

“Jasper!” Nick and Phil said at the same time. 

Clint laughed and nudged Phil over so he could move his stool closer. “Well, that’s interesting, considering I’ve got a thing for ..” He leaned over and whispered the rest of the sentence into Phil’s ear, “… smart history students who have gorgeous blue eyes.” 

Pinching himself, Phil dug out a twenty from her wallet and tossed it on the table. “For my share.” 

He and Clint were out of the bar in ten minutes flat.


End file.
